


A collection of short stories

by Amazing_Ashley



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazing_Ashley/pseuds/Amazing_Ashley





	A collection of short stories

His voice was lilted and gentle, he was easy to hear and easier to listen to. / His voice was low, it was hard to hear his words when he spoke, but you always knew when he was talking.

Hers was akin to a calm wind as the sun rises, soft and warm. / Hers was pitched in a strong midrange, neither too high nor too low, it would be relaxing to listen to if it didn't have such power behind it.

They talked a lot, for things had been said in the past that must be resolved, but in the end words could not resolve this. / But they had nothing to say, nothing needed to be said. All that could be said had been said long ago, their silence conveyed all they needed to know now.

They decided on a contest. The fairest of contests.

A challenge, playing to neither's strengths. / Combat.

The challenge was decided. / They drew their weapons.

His choice would have been a contest of agility. / His weapon of choice was a rapier, valuing finesse and agility over sheer power and strength.

Her choice would have been a contest of strength. / Her weapon of choice was a longsword, valuing sheer power and strength over finesse and agility.

In the end the contest favoured neither, and they prepared to race, a contest of speed. / They drew their weapons and began to circle each other.

There was to be no cheating in this challenge and none was attempted. / Both fighters were too proud to try any cheap tricks in this fight.

The race began, with both off to a strong start, while neither's strongest aspect was speed, they were no slouches when it came to it. / He struck forwards, aiming slightly off centre towards her left, still intending to connect.

She accelerated slightly, trying to put an early lead between them, but he matched her pace for pace, almost. / She deflected the strike with apparent difficulty, but swung almost instantly towards his side. He dodged rapidly but got a nick on his chest.

The target of this race was to claim a solid lead after 200m, if there was no clear lead, then they would continue, there were to be no close wins. / There would only be a winner and a loser, one would walk away and the other would not.

They continued keeping pace, the lead changing slightly but never by more than a meter. / They danced back and forth in a flurry of slashes and blows, each leaving marks on the other, but never enough to truly wound.

They were both tiring. He was tiring more.

As she began to take the lead, she put in a burst of speed towards the end of what was to be the final 200m. / She was winning, he was tiring faster, that much was clear, aiming to finish she dashed forwards and swung.

She finished, he was 20m behind her. / She finished him, his head falling from his body as he collapsed.

It was over, she had won.


End file.
